I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for providing directory printing. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing directory printing using a directory press to produce, for example, “midi” directories.
II. Background Information
Directory printing is a process for creating, for example, telephone number directories. Conventional directory printing occurs on a web printing press with page images aligned head-to-foot on a web (i.e. spooled paper) around a printing cylinder. A web press with a 45-½″ print cylinder circumference can print up to 4 pages around the print cylinder and 8 pages across (as illustrated in FIG. 2 and described below.) This provides 32 pages per side with a total of 64 pages per web when printed on both sides of the web. After printing, a directory folder receives the web. On a standard directory folder, the web is cut, collected once, and then folded into a finished signature (or group of pages) ready for binding.
A conventional directory page size is 8- 15/16″×10-⅞″. A directory smaller than this conventional directory size is referred to as a “midi.” A conventional midi directory size may comprise 7-½″×8- 15/16″, however, when this midi size is printed on a conventional web press, there is more than 2″ of wasted paper that needs to be trimmed. Thus, the conventional strategy is to print the smaller midi directory on a conventional web press configured to print directory size (i.e. 8- 15/16″×10-⅞″) directories. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy creates a considerable amount of waste. In the past, midi size directories represented less than 1% of all directory production, so waste was not a major issue. By the end of 2004, however, midi directory volume grew to 6.5 billion pages or 10% of total directory volume. Furthermore, midi directories are expected to grow to 11 billion pages in the future. When the volume was small, there was little incentive to solve the high waste associated with printing the conventional midi size directories. As the midi volume grows, however, solving this waste issue becomes more important.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing directory printing more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for providing directory printing using a directory press to produce, for example, “midi” directories with less waste.